


Road Trips Don't Always Work

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Matt and John start out on a road trip, Matt expresses his misgivings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trips Don't Always Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fic Tac Toe 2011 challenge over at [](http://sexy-right.livejournal.com/profile)[**sexy_right**](http://sexy-right.livejournal.com/). This is late, too, and I've got one more coming after this, but my damn internet has decided it's going to be a bitch. Sorry for the swearing. I've been trying for the past three hours to get it to work....

As he loaded the car, Matt felt the need to point out, “You know, the last time we went on a road trip, things didn’t go so great for us, John.” His voice was exasperated and fond, something John was very used to hearing from Matt.

John’s grin was broad and amused as he noticed that, even though Matt complained, he still went along with whatever plan John came up with next. “Yeah, but they worked out eventually, didn’t they?” John reminded Matt. “Besides, if this doesn’t work out, we don’t go on another road trip, and you get to say ‘I told you so’. Everybody wins.”

Matt rolled his eyes but got in the passenger seat, making sure the cooler with their lunch was steady on the floor between his feet. John went through a last mental check list before getting behind the wheel of the car just as Matt finished pulling on his seat belt. Knowing Matt couldn’t go anywhere, John leaned over the center console in the car, cupped Matt’s jaw as the brunet turned to him, and kissed him, slow and easy with just enough depth to make Matt a little drowsy and a lot dizzy.

When John leaned back, Matt’s eyes were half closed and languorous, just the way he liked to see them after a kiss like that, and John faced forward with a slightly smug grin. Matt tried to summon the irritation he know he should feel at being played so thoroughly by the man next to him, but he decided to do it later. As the car started with a low rumble and John put it into gear so their road trip could finally begin, Matt reached across the center console and grabbed John’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad after all.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
